Her Journal, Her Thoughts, Her Heart
by AkitaNeruVocaloid
Summary: When Max was forced out she left behind an old leatherbound journal that she had written in since she was six. When Fang reads it, will he question his vote to kick her out? Or will he be more secure in his vote? What happens when Max meets Katniss Everdeen? No gaurantee for Fax.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, if you read the summary then you know there will be a couple of song-fic chapters. This is Max's journal so she is writing the stuff in her head that not even Angel knows about. There may be OOC-ness to it and I am sorry for that. This is Max's journal that the Flock knew nothing about, so they don't know**

**1: Breakaway, Age 6**

Dear Journal,

I am still at the School. I think they said that I am six. I think that's older than what I was last time they told me my age. I hope it is. I heard this song playing on a radio during my break and I really liked it and can relate. The words are slanted and

_Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
_**Well, the School IS like a small town and I do look out my cage.**

_Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray_

**I would dream of what my life would be like would be like if I knew my parents and lived with them.**__

Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me

**No one pays attention to me here. Not that I mind. I just wish they weren't so cruel.**__

Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway

**As hard as it would be, I do want to leave this place.**__

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes ?til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

**I do want to learn how to fly one day.**__

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

**I would never forget the Flock, I would take them with me. The room the School keeps us in is really dark and I have never seen the sun. **__

Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean

**I have heard that the ocean is fun to swim in. I want to experience it for myself.**_**  
**__  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway_

**I would like to read about trains and planes. I have heard of them, but never seen them.**__

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

**Now I know I need to learn to fly. It would just be so much fun.**__

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

**Again, never seen the sun.**__

Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway

**I want to know more about the world. More about how things work.**__

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway

**I am not going to repeat myself. **__

Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway

**Again, not repeating myself.**

**Sincerely,**

**Maximum Ride**

_Fang POV  
_That was just so Max-ish. I wonder if she left her journal for us to discover or if she just forgot it. It was like a peek into the mind of the girl I had loved. The one who I'm pretty sure betrayed us. I opened to the last page. The entry was from the night we kicked her out. We told her she could stay the night but she had to leave the next morning.

_Journal_

Dear Journal,

I'm surprised I was able to keep this thing hidden for all these years much less keep it. I am leaving this for Fang. I just want to leave him one last thing. This message.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

**I'm surprised I kept my sanity this long, long enough to write this entry.**__

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

**I would never cry for anyone but you Fang. Now I know you weren't the one.**__

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

**There is nothing you can do. I let you in and let you learn my secrets but now I realize that was a mistake. I shouldn't have let you in, I should have let you be. I feel like I can never have a whole heart again.**__

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

**You have torn me to pieces. Of all of the Flock, I thought you would be the least likely to betray me. Seems like I was wrong.**__

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore

**I don't know why I brought any pictures of the Flock, much less a picture of you, with me. But I don't feel like I can ever feel an emotion anymore.**__

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

**I see now that the Flock doesn't need me. I can't pretend like you do. I can't deny that you guys were my family but I can't take you back either.**__

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

**I hope you realize what you did Fang. I hope you realize what all of you did. I will never be a regular Avian American again. I will always be broken.**

_Fang POV_

I couldn't believe it. We had betrayed her, yeah, but we had a good reason. We thought she was betraying us. She was distancing herself a bit. Why? I don't know. Then I saw a page had been ripped out. I wonder what was on it.


	2. Chapter 2: Family and Reapings

**And a new chapter.**

_Max POV_

I was running. From what I'm not sure. Something, most likely an Eraser was chasing me. I kept running and came to a clearing. There they were. The Flock. I didn't care. I jumped and took flight. They glared at me. Well, most of them. Fang looked at me questioningly. I saw the leather bound journal I had left. I flew as fast as I could in my malnourished, tired state. I hadn't had anything to eat in days and never got more than an hour or two of sleep. Whatever it was caught up to me. I fought as best I could. I managed to get it down. It was an Eraser, but a young one. I flew as best I could but I had to land quickly. I was worn down almost to my breaking point. I watched the Flock fly away. I was even more hurt that they hadn't tried to help me. I guess they didn't want to believe that I wasn't a traitor. I was so tired that sleep came quickly, but not before I saw a shadow descend from the sky.

_Fang POV_

We heard a crashing noise in the woods. We got into fighting positions. We saw her. Max ran from the bushes and took flight. She didn't look good. She looked like she hadn't eaten or slept in days. I gave her a questioning look as an Eraser came out of the woods and took flight. It was young but she was weaker than normal. She got it down after awhile and continued flying. I saw her descend after awhile though. We all flew away but I felt wrong leaving her. She was down there and I knew now that she was innocent. I turned back and went down. She was asleep but it wasn't like before. Before we kicked her out, she looked peaceful in her sleep. Now she looked like she was dead. For a second I thought she was. Then I saw her take one deep, shuddering breath. I watched for another. She was breathing, but it was ragged and uneven. I watched for awhile, wondering what I could do to help. Then I heard footsteps behind me, "I see your allegiance has changed. Now you support the traitor."

"She didn't betray us Angel."

"How do you know?"

"Why don't you read her journal?"

She took the leather book out of my hands and read it. She glared at me.

"Come on," she said, "you don't believe this boatload of crap, do you?"

As much as I knew Max was innocent, I still needed to be there for the Flock. I just followed her and the Flock out of the woods.

_Max POV_

I slept the longest I have in ages.

_That is because they don't want you broken, they want to break you._

Great. My friend the Voice. I am not being sarcastic either. Since the Flock ditched me the Voice has been a big help. And he gives me straightforward directions.

_What do you mean? _I thought to him. He had confirmed his gender. And told me his name. The Voice, is actually Ari. Ari is dead but he is able to give me advice from wherever it is you go when you die.

_I mean the School is giving you time to heal so they can get you when you're stronger and break you themselves._

_What should I do?_

Ari was silent a moment.

_Fly to Asia. Go to the center of the Great Wall. Go at midnight. There you should meet someone who can help. I will leave you permanently then._

Asia, got it. I took off and managed to get some food. I flew until I reached Florida. I stopped and rested. I woke up in the morning and flew through to Asia. I followed Ari until I found the center point of the Great Wall of China. I waited until midnight. I went and saw a girl with long black hair and grey eyes. **(I'm going off of the book's description, not the one from the movie.)**

_Fang POV_

I was on watch so I read another entry in Max's journal.

_Fang, _

_I can't get him out of my head. I just can't believe he left. I wished more than anything to tell him how much I loved him tonight. I still can't believe he did that. He just left. If I could tell him one thing, I would tell him this:_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind, people throw rocks at things that shine._

_I know, it's the first line of the chorus of Ours by Taylor Swift but it's true. We are soulmates and that won't change because of Dylan or because of some prophecy Angel made. Nothing can change that. I can barely go on without him. The only thing keeping me from leaving and doing something drastic is the fact that I still have to lead the Flock. _

I was moved. There was a tear rolling down my face. I couldn't believe myself I had to help her. I had to. I saw a purple line in the field nearby. There were two girls near it. They walked over it and disappeared. I woke the Flock and we did what they did. We were taken to a different place. I saw the girls over to the left a bit. We were in the woods so we took cover. They were talking to a boy who looked somewhat older than them.

_Max POV_

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Katniss," she responded, "I know how to get the whitecoats off of your tail. Follow me."

I followed her and she took me to a clearing that was very beautiful. There was a thin purple line on the ground.

"That line divides the future of North America from the current time. Follow me," she said.

I followed her. When we got there she started telling me about the place.

"This is District 12 of Panem. Every year each district sends a boy and girl between ages 12 and 18 to fight to the death on a public television event," she spoke grimly, "It's gruesome, but it's better than trying to run for your life all the time."

"Hey Catnip," someone called.

"Yeah Gale," she responded. A handsome young man came out from some bushes.

"Who's this? We agreed never to show anyone the portal," he said.

"This is the girl from my dream. I had to help her Gale," Katniss said. She turned to me, "This is my hunting partner Gale. Hunting is illegal but the Peacekeepers here really don't care."

"Nice to meet you. You're now going to join us for hunting and probably become like a sister to Katniss."

"I don't want to impose. I mean, she told me about this place. How you don't get a lot of food and what you do get is scarce. I wouldn't," I was interrupted by Katniss.

"It's fine. I get the tesserae and you can hunt, right?"

"Yeah," I responded.

"Good. Here's a bow. Shoot that bird over there," I took the bow. I had never used one. I usually hunted without a weapon. I shot the bird in the body.

"Good job. Now try that one," Katniss said. I shot it and hit it in the head this time.

"You're pretty good with a bow," Gale said, "Have you ever used one before?"

"No, this is my first time," I said.

We continued hunting for awhile. We got a pretty good haul.

"You seem to have really good vision," Gale said, "Why is that?"  
"I guess I can trust you," I said. I unfurled my wings.

"Cool, a human mutt," Gale responded. Katniss looked at me like she remembered seeing the wings before.

"Mutt? Excuse me," I questioned Gale.

"Mutt is short for muttation. Muttations are things the Capitol has made. They have never made a human one to my knowledge though."

"Gale, she's from before Panem," Katniss responded.

"Before Panem. Wow, can you tell me what it's like?"

"Not really. I was on the run most of the time."

"Oh," Gale replied, "Hey Catnip, we better get back to the district. If we don't we won't know what the Quarter Quell will have this year." **(Katniss wasn't in the Hunger Games yet, it's the 75th Hunger Games).**

"Quarter Quell?" I asked.

"That's a special Hunger Games they do every twenty five years. They change the Games a bit as a reminder of the Rebellion," Gale responded.

We went back Katniss and I stopped at the JusticeBuilding and she had me put into their family. I was now Maximum Everdeen. The name change helped me forget the Flock's betrayal. It helped me move on and focus on the future.

_Fang POV_

We followed the girls who we now knew were Max and then a girl named Katniss Everdeen. We watched as they hunted. Max smiled and talked with Katniss and another person. This person was tall and was almost a man. They hunted and talked of a place called Panem and something called the Hunger Games. They spoke of a Quarter Quell that was a special Hunger Games. I followed them to a large marble building that said _Hall of Justice_ on the top. They came out a few minutes later and Katniss started talking to Max, "How does it feel to officially be Maximum Everdeen?"

"Awesome. It helps a lot," she said.

"I hoped it would," Katniss responded.

"Come on, we might miss the theme."

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying."

I watched as she and Katniss walked away. She had left her past behind her. Partially.

_Max POV_

We walked to Katniss's house.

"I'm home Mom," Katniss said.

"Oh, Katniss, I was worried. Who is this?"

"This is Max, the girl from my dream. I took her to the Justice building and now she's part of the family."

"Welcome to the Everdeen family Max."

"Katniss, you're home," a young girl about twelve or thirteen called.

"Yep, and I brought home a new sister for you and me. Prim, meet Max," she said.

"Hi, I'm Primrose, but you can call me Prim."

"Oh, we need to watch the theme." Mrs. Everdeen said.

We all went to the living room and watched as President Snow walked onto a stage and took out a piece of paper.

"The theme for this year's Quarter Quell will be to remind families how much control the Capitol has over their lives we will require the two oldest children from a family to compete. There can be two victors as long as they are from the same family."

The Reaping was in a week. Katniss and I both had signed up for tesserae. That meant that the Everdeen name was in twenty two times **(Katniss and Max combined equals twenty time and then since Prim is in the Everdeen family their name is in two extra times)** it doesn't matter what they say, the odds aren't really in our favor. We watched as Effie Trinket rummaged through the girls bowl. She finally pulled out a slip.

"Katniss and Maximum Everdeen."

_Fang POV_

I was watching this Reaping thing. The Reaping apparently was what they did to determine who went into the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games were a fight to the death. Lovely. The lady on stage pulled a slip of paper from the bowl. I hadn't found Max yet and the others were doing this because I said we needed to find out more about this place.

"Katniss and Maximum Everdeen," the lady called. I saw Max and Katniss walk up to the stage. They stood there while the lady pulled a slip from the boys bowl. **(Peeta won't be in this so I am going to make someone up).**

"Nathan and Jared Garter," the lady, I think I remember her name being Effie, called. Two boys who looked like twins walked up to the stage and stood there. The Tributes (I think that they're called Tributes) shook hands and were escorted into the Hall of Justice.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tribute Parade

_Katniss POV_

Max and I were put in a room together to say goodbye. When we got in she let wings on her back loose. I stared in awe. She had told me about them, but I hadn't believed her.

"Don't tell anyone," she said seriously, "they might help us in the Games."

"Yeah, I think having a flying girl will be a big help."

"I can fight pretty well too. I may not look it but I can take about six grown men," she said, "I think I might be able to survive the bloodbath."

"No Max," but we were interrupted and her wings folded beneath her shirt as six kids walked in.

"I see the traitor has the death sentence," a little blonde girl said.

"I was never a traitor Angel," Max was tense. These must be the people from her past.

"How did you get here? This doesn't happen for a long time from where you were," I say to them.

"We followed you," a black haired boy said. She had said that the only one that had black hair was Fang.

"Besides," Max said, "this isn't a death sentence. We just have a good chance at death."

"Yeah," Angel said, "and we can't wait. At least, I know that everyone but Fang can't."  
"Fang?"

"I found your journal. I don't think you were a traitor," Fang said.

"Max, how about we just sit down," I say. I don't want her fighting before the Games, "Mom's gonna' be here soon to say goodbye. So are Prim and Gale."

The Flock left and we waited quietly. Gale walked in. He gave me a hug and then punched Max in the shoulder, resulting in her putting him in an arm lock. They were practically brother and sister now. They always bickered and would punch each other playfully.

"You guys can survive. Get to a bow or make one. If you can't do either, Max's wings should help," yeah, she told him too, "You can hunt and set traps. Max can run very fast and her injuries are never there very long. As long as you have each others backs you can survive this."

"Gale," I started. Max interrupted.

"And how do you suppose we take out the Careers?" she asked sarcastically.

Gale laughed and we started joking around. The Peacekeeper came and took him outside. Then Mom and Prim came in.

_Fang POV_

After saying goodbye to Max and Katniss we listened in on their other goodbyes. We watched a middle aged woman and a young girl who looked like her go in.

"Mom," Katniss said, "Prim."

"Mrs. Everdeen," that was Max.

"Max, call me Mom," Mrs. Everdeen said.

"Mom, Prim," Max said. She and her new mother and her new sisters talked.

"Katniss, Max, please try to win. I don't want you to die," Prim said.

"I promise that we will do our absolute best to win," Max said, "Hey Prim, I have something to show you."

There was a gentle noise and a collective gasp from the room.

_Max POV_

I tried to lighten the tense mood by showing Prim my wings.

"Are you an angel?" Prim asked.

"No," I replied, "I am a genetic muttation. I wasn't created by the Capitol though. I was created in America. That was what Panem was before America went to ruin."

Prim touched my wings gently. Mom had a look of surprise and touched them gently.

"They're so soft!" Prim said excitedly. Then I folded them in. The Peacekeeper came and Katniss and I were ushered onto an awaiting train.

"You're in for a real treat," Effie said.

"Effie," I interrupted, "I'm sure we are but I would rather talk to Hay Mitch and find out what our strategy will be. I don't want us to be reveling in something fancy with no idea what we're doing."  
"No other tributes ever wanted to make a plan," Effie said, "they always accepted their imminent death."

"Yeah, well I don't plan on dying before the age of sixteen. Call me crazy," I said.

Haymitch walked in at that time and I looked at him, "Well, what's our plan?"

"What plan?" he responded.

"I mean, the plan to stay alive. The plan to live."

"Oh," he said, "embrace the probability of your imminent death and know that there is nothing I can do to save you."

I grabbed his arms and pinned him to the floor, "You're gonna get your lazy butt up and help us stay alive or I will break both of your arms."  
"Oh, we actually have a fighter this year. Now I'll help," he said.

"What, and Katniss isn't a fighter?"

"Honey," he started, "How did you do that if you have no visible muscle on you?"

I unfurled my wings. What? He might have a way to incorporate that into our strategy.

"If I had half a mind I'd say you have wings," he said.

"I have wings. You're not hallucinating. Though I do agree with you having less than half a mind," I said. The boy tributes were in a different car. They didn't want dinner.

"Well," he said, "Seeing as you can fight pretty well, you have an escape for any situation that might end badly, and you are strong; I say that Katniss runs into the woods and you run to the Cornucopia. After you grab some supplies and weapons, fly up and search for Katniss. Don't let the Gamemakers see your wings until you are already in the arena. Got it?"

"Got it. Anything else?" I asked.

"Yes, one last thing," he paused for dramatic effect, "Stay. Alive."

"Wow," I said, "You are really annoying."

"It's true," he said.

"Well, it seems that you three are getting along," Effie said. The boys walked in for the replays of the Reapings in other districts.

"Well," Haymitch said, "Looks like a good crop of tributes this year."

We didn't talk much after that. That morning, we arrived in the Capitol. We were sent straight to our stylists. Katniss and I had three stylists working on us. There was Venia, Flavius, and Octavia. They were taking hair off of our eyebrows, head, legs, etc.

"They really don't take care of their skin, do they?" Flavius muttered to Octavia.

"What was that?" Katniss asked.

"I know what they said," they looked at me incredulously, "they said we don't take good care of our skin. Well I'm sorry that we don't come from the Capitol and can't afford the fancy products you guys use. Oh, wait, no I'm not. Because the Capitol is full of people who like sending innocent kids into an arena to kill strangers."

Katniss looked at me in a way that said, "SHUT UP BEFORE YOU GET US BOTH KILLED!" so I stopped talking. They looked at me warily. Then they sent us to a man named Cinna. They hadn't seen our wings because they were too busy talking. Cinna took over and then saw my wings.

"Interesting, are they real?" he asked. This guy seemed real. Not a fake person like so many people in the Capitol were. The only make-up he wore was some gold eyeliner. He pulled out the dresses we were wearing. He altered mine slightly so it covered my wings. He took us out to our chariot for the Parade. He pulled out a little thing with flames. I wasn't worried. I had developed the ability to control flames, making me immune to fire. **(I was going to use this later in the plot so I figured I would introduce this power here).**

"What's that?" Katniss asked.

"It won't hurt you," Cinna said, "The dresses are designed to be flame resistant. This is my way of making them remember you."

We definitely got the loudest screams and biggest applause. We didn't look a lot alike but Katniss and I certainly did seem like sisters. Each sibling set got their own chariot. The Capitol audience loved seeing everybody dressed up. I thought it was ridiculous. President Snow gave us a little speech and we went into a medium sized room. The other tributes were glaring at us. I just glared right back at them. And on full power. Some of them flinched. We were ushered up to the room we would stay in. I went to my room and slept. I had a long two weeks ahead of me.


	4. I have some questions for my readers

**Okay, not what your were expecting. I have one question, should this be a KatnissxGale story or a GalexMax story? I just wanted your opinion. The original plan was GalexMax but if you want KatnissxGale I understand. I personally ship KatnissxGale so I would want that too if I didn't have an ultimately cute way of bringing Max and Gale together.**


	5. Chapter 5: The first few days

**Okay, the votes are in and the pairing that is most desired is the one that I wanted to do anyways. Drum roll please… GalexMax.**

_Max POV_

We were put in the Training Center early in the morning. Haymitch said don't show your strengths, well seeing what they had here, that was impossible. I was strong, I had excellent aim, and I was great at survival. I was good for all of these but camouflaging. I went over to the strength station when we were released. The District 2 boy, Cato I think, was getting his friend together and they watched me. I picked up the largest of the balls and threw it easily across the gym. I wasn't even panting. It was like trying to throw a limp Eraser body around. Pretty easy since it won't put up a fight. I went over to the knife throwing and was better than the Clove girl because I was seeing the light a little before she did. I tried each station and was good. I was so bored. It was like Jeb's training except a little bit more advanced. I trained hard over the next few days. When it came time for individual evaluation, Katniss and I went in together. They had her go up first. She shot some arrows. The bows here were tighter strung than we were used to, she faltered the first time. The Gamekeepers weren't watching I went over and grabbed a knife. I looked to Katniss and motioned to the pig. She and I were on the same wavelength here. She shot an arrow at the apple and then I cleaved it perfectly in half with my knife. The Gamekeepers looked to us and then I started juggling some knives. Then I chucked each one behind me. I knew where the targets behind me were and I heard them each land with a satisfying _clunk. _The Gamekeepers looked toward us. Katniss and I bowed. "Thank you for your consideration," Katniss said sarcastically. I then gave them a rude hand signal. They looked taken aback. I smirked and walked out behind Katniss.

_Time Skip:_

Effie was mad at us. She scolded us. Haymitch walked in.

"Thank goodness," Effie said, "Did you hear what they did?"

Haymitch gave us a thumbs up. I smirked. "What did you say to them?" he asked Katniss, "Thanks for…"

"Your consideration," she said.

"Genius," Haymitch said. Then Katniss looked at me.

"What are you looking at each other for?" Effie asked.

"I flicked them off," I said.

"What?" Effie asked.

"You don't know what flicking someone off is?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"This is flicking someone off," I said while demonstrating. She looked taken aback. Haymitch laughed. I looked around nervously.  
"You gave them the sign that means f you, seriously? This isn't a bluff?"

"Nope."

"Genius. You two have got guts, I'll give you that."

We had the scores tonight. The interviews were the other day. I really just talked to Flickerman like I would to anyone who I've just met and don't trust. I was also the only one there in jeans and a t-shirt. We all gathered around the television set to watch the scores. It came to Katniss.

"And from District 12, Katniss Everdeen with a score of 11." We all cheered for her.

"And last but not least, Maximum Everdeen from District 12 with a score of, wait that can't be right. Well, It looks like Maximum is living up to her name because she has a score of…"

_Fang's POV_** (yeah, I'm just that evil)**

We stayed in and around District 12 we learned that North America had fallen and Panem had taken its place. We also learned that travel outside of your home district was forbidden unless you had permission. The Hunger Games was very horrific and this year they had two twelve year olds in it **(I'm making a twin for Rue)**. It seemed like we were wrong about Max being a traitor but no one believed me. I saw her flirting subconsciously with that Gale guy. It was strange seeing her with another guy. It unnerved me to no end. We were watching the scores for the Tributes. Max's picture came up and Caesar Flickerman said, "Well, it looks like Maximum is living up to her name because she has a score of 12!"

The Flock scowled. Gale seemed tense. She had the best score of all the Tributes, why would that make him tense?

_Max POV_

We were put in the Arena. As soon as the buzzer went off I ran off my plate and was at the Cornucopia in seconds. I grabbed the only bow there as well as three backpacks, a sword and five knives. I was turning around and barely missed getting my head hit by a knife. I ran out of the Cornucopia's innards and took flight. The other Tributes froze for a moment. I flew over and dived when I saw Katniss. We had some food, weapons and some water.

_Caesar POV (weren't expecting that now were you?)_

"And there goes Maximum running off of her plate at unbelievable speeds. She's at the Cornucopia. What is she doing. She's grabbed some things and. WOW! She has taken flight and is circling the woods. And now she's diving. Strange. Who knew that the girl with the top score would have wings?"

I was astonished. I couldn't believe it. It was just so elegant, her take off was as graceful as any bird I've seen.

_Fang POV_

As we watched the Hunger Games we saw Katniss and Max fighting for their lives and never getting a full night's rest but always on their toes. They almost always had food that they had hunted. They were surviving well. They were resting now. Both of them at once. They had traveled as far away from the Cornucopia as they thought they should. A fire started and they scrambled.

As soon as they were out of reach fireballs were being sent at them.

"Stay behind me!" Max yelled.

"Are you crazy?"

"Maybe a little."

A fireball went straight at her.

**Yes, I am cutting off here. Do you really think Max will die? Seriously? Wow, if you do then reread last chapter. Oh, and no, Gale and Max are not together yet. YET! **


	6. Chapter 6: Rue

**Hey, I'm back. And to UNICORNS N' RAINBOWS thanks for the tips. I'll try to remember those things. I just figured you had read Hunger Games and wouldn't really need more description.**

_Fang POV_

The fireball hit Max but something strange happened. It flared back and then reformed as an orb in her hands and she sent it rocketing in the direction it came. She was totally unharmed. She didn't mention any new powers when we saw her. Oh, yeah, that's right the Flock was still accusing her of being a traitor.

_Max POV_

Okay, the thrill of controlling fire is so much better than that adrenaline rush you get in a life or death situation. It's like having the flames running through your veins and you can feel it moving and you can make it move differently. It is a pure rush of freedom. Real freedom. When I sent it hurtling back Katniss jumped up and started shooting off questions.

"You never told me you could do that!"|  
"There was never a need to tell you until now. Now come on, we need to get out of here," I could hear people coming.

We walked through the arena for a while until Katniss shot some kind of bird and I got a couple rabbits.

"What is the craziest thing you have ever eaten?" I ask.

"Rabbit and strawberry stew **(I don't know so I made it up)**," she said, "You?"

"Roasted desert rat."

"Okay that's just- ew."

We continued making small talk until I heard footsteps. We hadn't banked the fire and it was dark.

"Come on," I said, "We've got company."

We ran for dear life. We kept running until we knew that we wouldn't be able to run anymore. I waited and then the Career tributes burst out. I immediately got in a fighting stance. Clove threw a knife at me and I dodged. Katniss had shot an arrow and hit the District 4 girl. We kept that stance until Cato walked up to me.

"Look what we've got here," he said, "It's a pretty little birdie."

_Fang POV_

"Look what we've got here," the District 2 guy said, "It's a pretty little birdie."

That was a BIG mistake. Max threw a punch that knocked the guy back she then launched a series of kicks and punches that the guy wasn't able to block quick enough. He eventually was backing down.  
"Last time I checked," Max started icily, "Hawks weren't little."

"Your HAWK!" the guy yelled.

"Yep," Max replied, popping the p like she were talking to her best friend.

The Careers went to attack but Katniss was gone. Max spread her wings and jumped. She flew away and the Careers looked smug. She flew a while and landed. She had found a little girl who looked to be Prim's age or younger.

_Max POV_

I landed, seeing a girl who was probably Prim's age. She was so scared. Her name was Rue. She had a twin but she was back in their cave sick with an infection. I had her take me to her sister. There were some pretty bad infections. I did what I could, which wasn't much. I told Rue to watch for awhile and left her with a knife. I flew and found Katniss. The cave was five miles east. We had enough time to get there by the end of the day. When we got there Rue was crying.

"Rue," I said, "what's the matter?"

"She- She- she died," Rue stuttered, "she didn't make it Max. She died. She was my best friend."

I pulled her into a hug, "It's okay Rue. It's okay. She's in a better place. She isn't in this arena anymore. She doesn't have to worry about anything now. She's safe. She's probably waiting for you right now." Rue continued crying until she fell asleep. Katniss watched.

"You're really good with kids, you know that?"

"Yeah, I raised a girl from the time she was two until the time the Flock ditched me. It's kind of second nature."

_Fang POV_

I watched as Max calmed the girl from 11 down. It reminded me of when she would do the same thing for Angel. She would calm her down and make sure she was safe. She never wanted harm to come to any of us.

"Guys," I said, "We really screwed up."

"I know," it was Iggy speaking. He heard what was going on and I would explain the battles to him. Angel, Nudge, Dylan and Gazzy just scowled at us. We knew we were wrong but they didn't see this and now Iggy and I might never get to apologize.

"What's wrong with you two?" Angel asked indignantly, "She was a _traitor._ She didn't want to help us. She was just using us."

I didn't believe her and by the look on Iggy's face he didn't either. I watched the Games. I saw Gale watching. He seemed tense and on edge. They had nearly died so many times.

_Max POV_

When Rue woke up I took her hunting and gathering. I hoped to distract her. As they say, the best thing to do after a great tragedy, is to thrust yourself back into reality. She got on fairly well throughout the day. We got enough food to last us a few days. We walked back and Katniss came up to us.

"The twins are with the Careers. The Careers are going to turn on them soon though. I heard their conversation."

I wasn't surprised. After all, why should they win when the Careers get glory for winning. I just hoped I would make it out alive.

**Okay, I changed a lot of stuff to make this work together. I need to ask you though, what should the final pairing be, Fax or GalexMax?**


	7. Chapter 7: Fang Meets Gale

**HEY! I'm back. Seriously, I only got one answer. PEOPLE: THIS IS IN CAPS BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT! SHOULD THIS END WITH FAX OR GALEXMAX? THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.**

_Gale POV _**(Okay, quick visit to the beginning in Gale's POV and then time skip to the current events)**

I watched as Max ran to the Cornucopia. She was crazy, did she really think that she could make it out alive, even with the wings? She grabbed some weapons and things. She barely missed getting hit in the head with a knife. She ran and took flight. Her wings were like a hawk's and she was graceful while flying. I saw her dive during the coverage of the bloodbath.

_Time Skip: Max's POV now_

"Well, the Careers are a mile or so and closing," I said. I had gone out to track them this morning, "they are dying to get back at us for upstaging them at the individual evaluation."

"How did you two get such great scores?" Rue asked.

"By scaring the living crap out of the Gamemakers," Katniss said.

"And giving them a very rude, very well known hand gesture," I added.

"Tell me, please?" Rue had brought out the bambi eyes. Dang, I would have to cave now.

"Katniss shot an arrow at the apple in this pig's mouth and then I threw a knife that cleaved that arrow in half. After that I started juggling knives and then threw each one and hit a target in the center of each kill zone. Then as we walked out, I gave them this," I said, showing her the hand gesture.

She started laughing. "You shouldn't have told her," Katniss said.

"It's not like telling her effects our chances of getting out of here," I said being my, oh so optimistic self. Catch the sarcasm people. Catch the sarcasm.

"You are certainly pessimistic," Katniss said.

"Hey, what can I say? Comes with the charm."

"Or lack there of."  
"Oh shut up."

_Gale POV_

Figures they would bicker like that in a life or death arena. I swear, they are exactly like sisters.

"Are they stupid or something?" the kid they called Gazzy asked.

"No, they are pretty much sisters," I answered for him.

"Who asked you?"

"You said it aloud so I gave you the answer. Now shut up."

"I could kill you," he said indignantly. **(that word looks so weird)**

"Why do you say that?"

"You are human."

"And I can beat Max in a fight."

The kid's face registered shock, "SERIOUSLY! Not even Fang can beat her!"  
I just walked away. The girls were faring well. They still had six tributes left **(one Career from each Career district plus the kids from their district and then you also have one kid from Four and Rue. Should Rue make it out alive?)**

I went to the woods. I walked around as stealthily as normal. I heard a twig break behind me and turned to see the black haired kid, Fang, looking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Just to know why you aren't watching if it isn't mandatory."

"I just think it's sick. I check on the girls every once in a while and then leave. The Peacekeepers here don't care. They're just here because the Capitol told them to be."

"Yeah well a lot of people say that thinking like that is going to end up being your death."

"So what, they already took my only two friends and put them in an arena of imminent death. Sure, Max can hold her own in a fight, I've practiced fighting with her enough times to know that, but is she willing to kill? I'm not sure she is willing to take human life. She can take an animal's life because that's food but to take a human's life just doesn't seem like something she would do."

"She's killed plenty of partially human things."

"Really?"

"They were attacking us but she still killed them," this kid knew a lot about Max. They must have been close.

"Well, maybe she can get out of this alive." I could only hope. I could only hope.

**Well, that's a wrap. And if imeanemo is reading this, EMO BUNNIES RULE! Sorry, inside joke.**


	8. Important questions again, sorry

**Okay. I know you hate me for posting an author's note but I have two questions:**

**Should Rue live?****What pairing should this end with, Fax or GalexMax?**

**Thank you so much.**

**.**


	9. I CHANGED MY PENNAME

**MY NEW PENNAME IS VampiresExplodeInLight. JUST SO YOU KNOW!**


	10. Chapter 10:REAL CHAPTER!

**I'M BACK! With an update for this story!**

_Katniss POV_

I woke up to a small skirmish. I saw Rue up in a tree trying to aim a knife at someone. Then I looked down and saw Max in a life-or-death fight. With one of the careers. She was eventually knocked out and the largest of the Careers picked her up.

_Gale POV_

I snuck out to watch the live footage of the tributes. When I got there I saw the Flock there. They were watching horrified. I saw a Career knock Max out and then pick her up and take her with them. Katniss and the little girl they were helping looked like they had just lost their closest friend. Which kind of makes sense.

I watched as Max came to and then the Careers pinned her. The Career leader started to drag a knife across her arm slowly. She gasped in pain. Then she blacked out again. The Careers set a gaurd to her.

As she woke, they would torture her more. As time went on her breathing became rough and shallow. I watched in anticipation. She couldn't die, not the love of my life! Then her ragged breathing stopped. The gaurd turned around and pressed her neck just enough to feel what should have been an erattic pulse. But instead he turned ot the other Careers and said:

"Guys, she's dead."


	11. Chapter 11

**Two? IN ONE DAY? You must love me... in that non-stalkerish way of course.**

_Gale POV_

The gaurd looked up, "Guys, she's dead."

I couldn't believe it. No, not my Max. Not her.

"Why hasn't a cannon gone off then?" one of the others asked. At that same moment, a cannon went off. The Career gaurding her began to back off, but when no hovercraft came and Max jumped up and slit the guy's throat, I knew she had faked her death. She got up into the air just as the Careers tried to get her.

"See," she said, "I can make my vital signs disappear. Sucks for you, though. 'Cause I wasn't dead!"

She threw the knife and hit the lead in the chest, then she flew away at her supersonic speed.

_Max POV_

I scanned the woods for Katniss and found her and Rue relatively quickly.

"WE THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED!" Katniss yelled whilst grabbing me and not letting go.

"Uh, K-K," I called her K-K to tick her off, "You shouldn't have worried. You forget, I'm awesome and they aren't. They're just Gale with a little bit of pride. And dignity."

"You know Gale will kill you if he knew you said that, right?"

"Yep," I said, "Why do you think I said it!?"

We continued talking for a good hour before Rue and I went to sleep, since it was Katniss' turn to take first watch.


	12. Chapter 12

Gale POV

I watched with relief as Max flew off. She and Katniss continued bickering like children, amusing everybody in the crowd. There was just a light of corrupt innocence (even though that's the largest oxymoron in history) when they bickered, and the innocence was a nice addition to the usually grim prospect of the Games.

"Well," Flickerman said, "We certainly have some entertaining developments in this year's Games. I can't believe how light at heart Katniss and Max are with each other. And Max's abilities. Wow! We haven't even been able to do that here in the Capitol. Well, I can't wait to see how the Games progress. This shall certainly be interesting."

I walked home and went to sleep, though that was hard. I couldn't help but worry about Max and Katniss. And the last thing that went through my mind was the self-assurance that Max would make it out. She was a survivor, and the strongest person I knew.

_Fang POV_

I watched as Gale walked home. How could he do that? How could he walk away from these Games? What kind of sick monster was heartless enough to go home and sleep or whatever? People were dieing, and he was going home?

Then again, it seemed as if these games happened every year, had he simply been desensitized to the violence and the fact that these kids were dieing?

Whatever the case, I felt so guilty that Max was in this situation because of us.


End file.
